


Get Your Bill Murray On

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-26-04</p>
    </blockquote>





	Get Your Bill Murray On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-26-04

“It’s February.” Xander plopped a chocolate kiss on Willow’s desk. “Do you know where your groundhog is?”

“It’s the end of February, Xander.”

“And the point here is?”

“Groundhog Day is at the beginning of the month.”

“Right. I know that. I lived in a library for much of my teenaged life, much to my dismay. The knowledge,” he tapped his forehead. “She rubs off.”

“And so…”

“Everyone knows where their groundhog is on Groundhog’s Day. It’s his day. But, the end of February, what are those groundhogs getting up to? That’s what I want to know.”

Willow unwrapped the kiss and popped it in her mouth, closing her eyes as she savored it, letting the chocolate melt on her tongue. “And the kiss? Is that the worldwide symbol of post-groundhog day celebration?”

Xander shifted uncomfortably, his eyes on her tongue as it darted out to make sure there was no extraneous chocolate making a run for it. “Er, well, no. That’s more of an I get yelled at when I kiss you at work, so I’m substituting chocolate for the real thing so that I can go home and imagine your face as you eat it again so that when you come home at the end of the day…”

“This is going to venture into pornographic territory soon, isn’t it?”

“Quite possibly.” He sat on the edge of her desk, ignoring the glare he got from the librarian across the huge room. Leaning in, he brushed a lock of hair back from her face. “But you have to remember, any man can make a demon go straight. It’s not so easy with the lesbians.”

Willow laughed and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, letting him melt on her tongue. “You’re incredibly lucky that I love you.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” He held up his hand as she opened her mouth. “Actually, on second thought, don’t. Because you will and I’m actually pretty blissful in my ignorance. See you tonight?”

“You think I'd miss the big Groundhog Day celebration?”

“You’re a party animal, Wills.” He kissed her again, slowly, softly. “See you tonight.”


End file.
